


In which Sealand sinks

by MilkGummy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death Kinda, help me fr, i kinda cried a bit when I kept reading it over, why do I do these things to myself?i don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkGummy/pseuds/MilkGummy
Summary: he didn’t ever think that this happening would ever give him nation status.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	In which Sealand sinks

There he laid curled up on the bed,coughing and crying. He was crying out for his boss, his boss who had passed away 3 days ago, leaving Sealand as an empty port.  
He was falling apart, he couldn’t keep himself up anymore, there weren’t any funds left to try and fix anything, not to mention that his people had gone as soon as the fort started to sink into the ground.

The phone started to ring, the one he started keeping by his bed as soon as he started feeling sick,he went to answer it but had only succeeded in knocking over the small desk the phone was on.  
He couldn’t see properly anymore, his vision was blurring and everything hurt.

And so as the phone kept ringing he started to cry once again as he curled back up and hoped the person calling realized that he wouldn’t answer anymore.

——

The next day he had woken up to the phone still ringing, but it wasn’t like he could answer if he wanted too. His throat was dry and scratchy from all the constant crying while he felt his legs bruise up.

There was a knock on the door that made him bolt up surprised and worried, why would anyone check on him? The only people he would think to do that would be his Mama Finland or Papa Sweden but even they were busy with work this time of year.Hastily he tried to say “Come in” but the words wouldn’t come out all that came from that attempt was a violent coughing fit as he began to struggle to breathe.

The door was forced open , the metal hinges getting crushed in the process.  
There in front of the door stood Finland and Sweden along with some of his micronation friends.

They all looked so scared, Finland especially, he was afraid that he might start crying over this soon.

“Sealand are you doing alright?” He couldn’t even see who had asked but he was sure it was probably Wy, but the question already had an easy enough to see answer because as soon as they all took a look around the room they saw how some sections of the floor were covered in dried up blood and that all of his things were either knocked over , broken or barely staying upright.

“Sealand where are your citizens, I was sure you said there were about 14 right? Where’s your boss?” With the words that left Finland’s mouth the small micronation began to cry once again, before the land they were standing on shifted.

The fort was now leaning and Sealand gave another violent cough.

He went to sit himself up but only managed to start laying on his side as he tried again and again to get up until he was stopped by Sweden.

“Stop it Sealand.” All he could do was weakly nod and lay still.

“Why didn’t you tell us what was happening, we could’ve helped you out, we would have sent people to help you.” Sealand only shook his head and managed to speak for the first time without having to cough a lung out.

“I didn’t want to be a bother mama, I wanted to prove I could deal with it myself like a real nation would.” He felt his head get patted by a large and warm hand, it was probably his papa.

He was relieved for once that he couldn't really see much, because he wasn’t sure if he couldn’t handle seeing his mama cry, just hearing him was enough to make him feel worse about all of this.

Suddenly he was sat upright by his papa, he was confused as to why until he felt two pairs of arms squeezing him tightly.

Wy and Ladonia had come to give him a hug goodbye, the two of them sobbing and they held on tighter.

“Stupid Sealand,why didn’t you tell anyone,why didn’t you tell us…” he couldn’t tell who had said what but the thinner arms that tightened made him think it was Wy,soon enough the pile of children began to cry all together before they were pried apart by gentle hands.

Not long after he felt another pair begin to hold him close, he was between his papa and his mama now and he couldn’t help but start tearing up again.

—-

He couldn’t feel them hugging him tighter, he couldn’t feel his papa shake as he and Finland held on even more.

He couldn’t hear Wy or Ladonia’s loud wails as they joined the embrace, shaky arms trying so hard to keep him close.

He couldn’t feel the fort sinking down lower anymore as the room was getting steadily filled with seawater in a matter of minutes.

He didn’t even feel when he was picked up by his papa and getting put onto their boat.

He could only hear the sound of waves crashing against something as his body became numb.

The former Fort Roughs, Sealand had fallen.

All that remained was a single flag, a flag that now flew alongside his family’s , destined to fly in between the Finnish and Swedish flag for years to come.

And to think that all it took to be finally recognized as a proper nation was for him to fall apart.


End file.
